Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus including a housing, a supporter, a cover, a driving device, a mover, and a reading device. The housing has a bottom surface. The supporter is a platen glass supported by the housing so as to be spaced apart from the bottom surface. The supporter has a support surface for supporting a document. This support surface is an opposite side of the supporter from its surface facing the bottom surface. The cover is supported by the housing so as to be switchable between a closed state in which the cover covers the support surface and a spaced state in which the cover is spaced apart from the support surface. The driving device includes: an electric motor for generating a driving force based on a set driving condition; and gears one of which is meshed with the electric motor. The mover is coupled to the driving device by a pulley and a timing belt. A guide shaft is disposed on the bottom surface of the housing, and the mover is guided by this guide shaft in a sub-scanning direction. The reading device is supported by the mover.
In this image reading apparatus, when the mover is moved in the sub-scanning direction between the bottom surface and the supporter by the driving force transmitted from the driving device, the reading device is also reciprocated with the mover. During this reciprocation in a main scanning direction, the reading device reads an image formed on the document supported on the support surface, while being moved in the sub-scanning direction. Through this reading operation, the image reading apparatus reads the entire image formed on the document.